herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cody Cuidightheach
Cody Cuidightheach (born as Cody Jaeger), or also known as Captain Technology or more famously as Tachyon was an Earth-born human male from 21st Century A.D, and one of the major characters in the Adventures of Earth. Biography Birth Early Life School Life Born and raised in Sudney to James and Jasmine Jaeger, he attained Sydney Distance Education High School in Sydney, Cody expressed high capacity of intelligence at the age of ten when he created his first artificial intelligence Epsilon. During most of his high school years, his academics over shadows everyone in the school, gaining near-perfect marks in science, chemsitry, history and even engineering. Due to this, he was selected by Samuel Hayden to attain the Massachusetts Institute of Technology. Accepting, he'd moved out of Sydney to Cambridge, Massachusetts, United States to attained the Institute. Attaining the Institute, Cody had shown profound and unnaturally high levels of intellgence, and due to the resources he attain attaining here, he created the first perfected holo-pad, and perfected the fiction of holographic projection itself. With his profound aptitude, he graduate MIT with master to PdH degrees in the fields of science and technology. Over the years, Cody has became the infamous CO of Jaeger Industries and was able to make Australia a superpower and run on a pure energy source known as ARC energy (named after the ARC Reactor that powers his factory). Over the years, he field tested many weapons and defense systems and even infantry armour. Due to the fact he's helping the ADF, many are enlisting into the ADF. He became a important facor in the ADF. Kidnapped However, Cody soon was captured by Abu Sayyaf Group during a field testing of the ARC Mark-III missile in 2019 A.D and wa fatally wounded during the skirmish. However, saved by the terrorists, he was kept alive with a electromagnet implanted into his chest to hold the shrapnel from piercing his heart. He was saved by Aarav Sai. After getting his bearing, the founding leader, Abu Sayyaf told him that he is to create the ARC Mark-II missile, and was forced outside soon after. He'd soon dicovered to be in Iraq and taken to a cave where he is to build the missile. Not agreeing, but is forced anyways. But for him to work, he'd soon created a the AM Core, a miniture ARC Reactor made of scraps and garbage of the area, to which be considered too advanced even for human current echnological tier. With this powerful elecromagnet helping to sustain his life, Aarav assisted Cody in making the Mark-I aedra power armour. Creating the pieces and tools needed, they were able to finished half of the power armour. However, they soon had to stop and pretend to be working on he missile as Abu Sayyaf walked in to check the progress. Somewhat satisfied, Abu left and Cody continued. Finishing, he'd complied the code and data and began to upload it into the suit, as Aarav placed a bomb onto the door. Getting into the suit, Aarav helps Cody to prepare where the door exploded alerting the other terrorists members, Aarav ran outside and distracted them for the suit to finish. Exiting, Cody was able to easily subdue anyone he came across, but he soon find Aarav fatally wounded. Sighing, Cody told him he wont ever forget and he'd soon passed away. As to not use the weapons, he'd destroy the camp of the Abu Sayyaf Group, fleeing via unstablized rocket boosters and crashed landed. As he walked for over a hour, the United States Air Force was able to find him, and return him to Australia. Soon after returning, Cody ordered a press conferences on the subject of his kidnapping, all the while he had a chees burger delivered to him. He informed the press that he'd be stopping all production of weapons to the ADF. This caused the reporters to ask questions, but he'd ignored them went to the East Sydney Private Hospital to be medically treated of his wounds. Returning back home, he began to construct the Aedra armour with more advanced technology, soon bringing the Mark-II into play. He would later use this same armour to destroy any stolen technologies, and used it agains this former partner, Jason Goodwood when he'd betrayed him and took the Am reactor core off his chest, and used it to battle the Goodwood Armour. This fight took place at the tower where he'd detonated the ARC reactor to kill Jason. The media took hold of the fight, and Cody told of the conference of the battle. He soon read out lines from a small cards, but soon told the truth, and that he created the armour, and it was him. Powers & Abilities Powers Immortality: Due to the Extremity Project n 2060 CE, Cody is utterly immune to age, and mortal-bound diseases and viruses. He is almost unbound to mortality, but can still be killed by human conventionals such as destruction of the heart or the brain. *Regenerative Healing Factor: Cody is able to regenerate deep wounds, and even bone fractures and possibly most lost organs. Abilities Super-Genius Intellect: Cody is proven to be one of the most acamedically brilliant human beings in the universe, whose intelligence overshadows every student in his high school years. He is profoundly brilliant in the school of engineering and technology, having the prototype Mark-I Holo-pad when he was 15 years old. He has the capacity of developing and understanding tech he was able to chosen to enter MIT and graduate with master to PhD degerrs. Creating Jaeger Industries, Cody invented many technological advancements for Australia. He created the ARC Reactor that delivered pure clean source of reusable energy, and helped the ADF in becoming a superpower with greater higher quality equiment, and supplies. of Cuidightheach Tower.]] Master Engineer & Invetor: Even at a young age, Cody is a brilliant engineer and inventor, having created many devices during his youth. From the Aedra Armour during his youth to Epsilon. He has vast extensive knowledge in the fields of technology and mechanics, capable of repairing almost everything on Earth with the correct tools and materials. Even with non-human tech, he was able to figure out its functions and systems pretty quickly. This is noted by Hyland when he hacked into Vril Dox's computers. Cody as CO of Jaeger Industries, created many advanced weapons systems. It has been shown his weapons fires many form of energies that either be plasma or protons, or simply just electrical energy or other forms of energy. .]] Over the years, he has been upgrading his Aedra Armour until he reached the level of tech of nanotechnology. The Mark L is the pinnacle of Cody's technology, being entirely nanotechnology, he is able to manifest the suit from the Aedra Core in this chest, and summon a magnitude of weapons to proton cannons, plasma weapon and hypr-heat laser that can cut virtually any form of matter with his mind alone, which makes him a technopathic. Due to his nanotech, he had embedded various nanotech that would manifets as weapons he is able to use if his armour gets too badly damaged, or he runs out of nanotech specifically for armour repairments. According to Cyborg, it can be said his tech is the most advanced in the world. Master System & Computer Hacking: To futher to show his vast skill and expertise in technologies, Cody is capable of hacking into almost any systems, and computers from various sources of the universe. Along with Monday to help crack codes over 400,000 digits per second, he is able to hack into the Pentagon to certify on information collected on the world, Milidia after bring stranded there during the Chaos War. Experienced Unarmed Combatant: Cody is shown to be a rather experience combatant in close-quarters combat, and can take on most individuals. Combining with his armour, he makes a rather formiddable fighter even with other species of the galaxy. Expert Markmen: Seeing Cody only ever use long-mid range weapons and firearms, he is a expert marksmen in the weapons he constructs. He is able to fire plasma bolts with great accuracy from his palms of the Aedra Amrmour. Polymath: Cody is a vast polymath, whose knowledge and skill covers a wide range of subject such as science, history, ancient history, geography, maths, chemistry, astronomy, and quantum physcis and much more. Omnilingual: Cody, seems to naturally speak the many forms of variant English fluently without being even taught the actual language. He is also highly fluent in the African languages and scripts. Weaknesses *Mortality: Cody still holds some degree of mortality, and can be killed if his heart or brain is destroyed. *'Decapitation': Removal from his head will instantly kill him. *'Bodily Destruction': Cody will be killed if he is destroyed into a cellular level. *'Energy Attacks': Energy attacks (magic, energy manipulation attacks, etc) will take longer to regenerate compared to the more physical assaults. *'Force Manuel Regeneration': Cody is able to accelerate his regeneration process, but few side effects may occur. **'Fatigue/Exhuastion': Cody may be become fatigued due to the amounts of physical and cellular energies to regenerate on command **'Regeneration Disabled': His regenerative power may become disabled for some time. Strengths Appearance Casual Personality Paraphernalia Equipment Weapons Relationships Trivia/Notes